


Day 27 - Go Bananas

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bananas, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Suddenly becoming sexually aware in your mid-thirties can have more complications than you would ever think.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 27 - Go Bananas

Suddenly becoming sexually aware in your mid-thirties can have more complications than you would ever think.

Getting aroused by your boyfriend eating a banana for example.

No one ever told you how to deal with that, especially when it happens in public.  
And is it normal? You can't just go around and ask people (not even when you're Sherlock Holmes).

So what do you do when you’re Sherlock Holmes and confused over the fact that watching John eat a banana makes you tingly all over? You come up with an experiment.

Which is exactly what he did.

It did not go that well. John was obviously not aroused but concerned.

"Since when are you eating bananas? And in that quantity?"

“I... um, felt like it?”

“You felt like it?”

“Yes. Problem?”

“Maybe you have a deficiency of potassium? Did you work with barium again? That can cause a hypokalaemia. Maybe we should do a blood test?”

Sherlock abandoned the experiment. He did not like bananas anyway. He liked blood tests though.

In the end it wasn’t a problem that John wasn’t turned on by Sherlock eating bananas. Because when Sherlock cleaned his chocolate mousse pot with his finger and licked that finger clean, John couldn’t drag him into the bedroom fast enough. Seems we all have our kinks. Isn’t that brilliant?

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'bananas'.
> 
> Also, can I just say that I love the fact that there already was a tag for bananas? :D


End file.
